narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru
The New Sannin Meet Hikaru was sleeping on a hammock outside of the Hidden Shadow Village. He wondered how Seireitou and Ryun were doing after their last fight. He then rolled over to look at the valley below. He saw his son Naruto Kurosaki, and his wife Rukia Kurosaki playing with each other. He then noticed two figures approaching them. He then noticed it was Seireitou Hyuga, and his old student, Ryun Uchiha. Ryun stopped and sat on a tree. Hikaru sighed, "No rest for the weary, hmm?" Ryun sat waiting for Seireitou and Hikaru, "This is gonna be fun." he said to himself. "Yo Ryun, how are ya, seems Hikaru is late, damn it, pulling a kakashi again" said seireitou as he sat next to ryun. Seireitou looked at Ryun and threw a kunai at the nearby tree, where Hikaru sat. "Well, well, good to see you again Master Kurosaki." Ryun said. "Yeah, whats up Kurosaki" said seireitou closing his eyes. Hikaru didn't even flinch. He just sat there sipping some sake. He then said, "Families sure are wonderful." Ryun looked confused, "Are you ignoring me again Master?" Hikaru ignored him, and continued, "Such precious memories. How they never fade away." He stood up and faced Seireitou and Ryun, "So, what are you two here for?" "I agree with you, family is the most important, like my Tsunade, my dear wife and Suzaku, my dear son.... but anyway, we're here to fight you, to prove we are stronger" said seireitou, eyes closed. He came over and took some sake from hikaru's jug and poured a cup for himself. Hikaru then chuckled, then dropped to the ground laughing. Seireitou continued to sip sake, and then..... at the blink of an eye, Hikaru was blown away, towards the mountain and exploded on impact on the side of the mountain. seirieotu didnt move nor opened an eye nor moved. "Seireitou you completely overdid it." Ryun said. Seireitou smiled, "what are you talkin about, ryun, i dint do anything" he said sipping sake. "Whatever." Ryun said, "He'll be back." He then saw that Hikaru was back at the hammock he was sleeping on before he came over. Ryun's eyes twitched, "Figures." Seireitou then got up and went over to Hikaru and lit the hammock on fire. "Are you gonna fight, idiot?" Hikaru stood and laughed some more. Seireitou was pissed off now, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Ryun's eyes were twitching, "Cut it out Master Kurosaki." Hikaru the said, "The sake you drank, it had a paralyzing potion in it." "Oh, is that all?" said seireitou as he streched alittle, "nothin a little strechin cant cure" he said smiling. He then felt his limbs being dragged to the ground. "It's a little different. Ya see, I constantly use this to severly limit my power. Usually, I fight at 20% power, maybe less," said Hikaru. Ryun sat down, "Oh boy. This'll be awhile." "Tsunade taught me to watch out for things like that, so thats why i took an antedote before coming here" he said drawing KyuubiTaishou. "Come on and fight, kurosaki!" The Battle Begins Hikaru looked disapointed, "What, you can't fight with a restriction, and still win?" Ryun drew Tentouken and revealed a Sharingan, "I can, Master Kurosaki." "Well, i know you cant do it either, besides, why waste a person's ultimate power by not using it?" said seireitou as he used a 10% KatonGetsuga at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and said, "Alright, I'll lower my power to .5% and we'll see who's the weaker." He then swatted the KatonGetsuga away with his hand. There weren't even any scorch-marks. Seireitou smirked, "big mistake" said seireitou as he flashed at hikaru and gut-punched him, blowing him away. "Then ill use only Taijutsu till you get serious" he said sheathing his KyuubiTaishou. Hikaru smirked, "Call that a punch? My son could blow me away when he was 5. And you can't?" Ryun was astounded, "Well guess it's now or never." He did not join the fight, he just started forming hand seals. Well then, put up or shut up, idiot, show me the power that makes you so confindent" said seireitou revealing his Tsukurite Sharingan. Hikaru then did a series of hand signs and said, "Fire Style: Flare Shower!" and loosed it on Seireitou. Seireitou dodged the jutsu and used Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, leveling the area and destroying Hikaru. Ryun loosed his own jutsu, "Rokudou KageBunshin" he said to himself as he created ten real clones of himself and spread them throughout the area. He then continued making hand seals. Hikaru jumped from the flames and wondered, What is he up to? He then charged at Seireitou drawing his swords. Ryun looked unconcerned with the battle and leaped about ten feet behind the fighting, Just a few more seals. Hikaru then activated his Sharingan and said, "Ameterasu Execution 3: Pyro Field!" The ground beneath Ryun began to catch on fire. Ryun closed his eyes and grinned as a chakra shield formed around him and he made the final three seals and began to glow a brilliant white color, Just a bit longer. "Ryun's up to something, so ill distract Hikaru so he can finish" he said as he used Kagegan and changed the element of the Ameterasu Execution 3: Pyro Field to wind and then used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, along with the large amount of wind attacked Hikaru and destroyed him to ashes. Hikaru dashed to the hill and overlookedwhat Ryun was doing. He then lied down in the grass and looked to the sky. "What's going on here?" Ryun stood and erupted with white chakra, which soon became a white chakra tornado that surrounded Ryun. Ryun stood with a calm grin on his face, "This is it." Ryun said with confidence, That's it, just a few more seconds. Hikaru sighed, "Good thing I didn't use the full power of Ameterasu Execution 3." He looked over to Ryun and said to himself, "I better go to 30% power, just in case." Seireitou then flashed to Hikaru and stabbed him right through his heart and the ground he was on. He then called out to Ryun, "I take care of him, just finish your jutsu!!" Ryun nodded and leaped hundreds of feet into the air and began forming the jutsu. Hikaru smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The real Hikaru was back over at his hammock trying to patch it up. "Master Hikaru, please remove your family from this valley. I do not want them to be injured." Ryun said as the jutsu began to appear. Hikaru was silent. He then said, "Why even ask me that question? What do you and Sereitou hope to accomplish?" "I do not know what Seireitou hopes to accomplish, but as for me, I plan to prove that I'm different from our last fight. In other words, to make you proud." Ryun said, It's done. "What i hope to accomplish is to make you respect me, instead of always toying around, to respect me as an opponent and fight me at full ability!" said seireitou using Shikai and making his sword into a huge katana. Ryun's New Power "Damn, i have to get out of the way of Ryun's technique" thought seireitou as he jumped back towards a nearby tree and used his 8 Trigrams Barrier to shield himself. "Okay everything is in place, I'll do this move to test Hikaru and then I'll use my new jutsu.", Ryun thought, "Hikaru please get your family out of here. NOW!" Seireitou was one step ahead. He summoned another body of his to guard his family with 8 Trigrams Barrier. "Go ahead Ryun, i got them!" "Alright round one, "Demon Kokuho" he yelled launching the attack at Hikaru.... Hikaru was amazed that Ryun was able to unleash such a powerful attack. He then looked down, "Ryun, I am sorry." He then unleashed 100% of his power, and swatted the blast away almost effortlessly. "That is exactly what I was expecting. Already my Akuma Forms are beginning to start.", Ryun thought. "Hikaru you honor me by showing me your power. Now please fight me at your best." Ryun said barely blinking. "Hey don't forget about me!" said seireitou gathering his energy inside his barrier. "I'll be in it in a while, you guys go at it, till i finish up here" Hikaru closed his eyes and silently said, "Ryun, try hard not to die." He then activated his Kagirinaigan, drew his swords, and covered them in Chakra, and said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken" "Damn, no matter how much training i did, i could never pull it off..." thought seireitou until he remembered his friends supporting him, "you can do it seireitou!!", "Never give up!", "Its all you, man!". Seireitou felt the power and released his barrier. He yelled greatly and released energy that leveled the area, and blew away both Hikaru and Ryun from the surrounding area. The Value of Friends: Seireitou's New Power ]] The smoke cleared and there stood Seireitou with his KyuubiTaishou, all different and Kyuubi, the size of a large horse, all golden and rainbow colored. "Please, allow me to introduce my new Sei Kō Ki form" he said. Ryun's body was completely different. "So this is what happens when I use Seirei Form." Ryun said looking at his hands. He looked back at Seireitou, Is that all he can do? Ryun put his hand up, "Don't Seireitou, you've had your turn, it's mine now." "Your wrong, this form has more power then you could ever dream of." said seireitou. "How did he listen to what i...", "yes, i read your mind, and you think this is all i can do, well, this is more then what is needed, Ryun. Besides, your one to talk with those replusive forms" said seireitou getting ontop of the 'Seikō Kyuubi. "Well, anyway, its time to take Hikaru down"